In the past, various sealing rings have been developed for use in connection with filter bags (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,640,392; 4,204,966; 4,259,188; 4,285,814; 4,419,240; 4,460,468; 4,490,253; 4,552,661; 4,669,167; 4,948,504; 5,075,004; 5,137,632; 5,246,581; 5,376,271; and 5,643,451). More particularly, these sealing rings are used to form a seal between associated housings and filter bags and to thereby prevent unfiltered liquid from bypassing the filter bags. It has, however, been found that these sealing rings perform the sealing function poorly or unsatisfactorily. Accordingly, there is a need for a sealing ring adapted to efficiently form an effective fluid-tight seal between an associated housing and filter bag.